


Tell Me The Truth

by LiamDeLioncourt



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bobby Maler he's the worst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamDeLioncourt/pseuds/LiamDeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please tell me this isn’t true.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all i'm sorry for the title i didn't have any other idea so... yeah. it was also posted on tumblr and it's based (obviously) on the prompt "please tell me this isn't true" + hernst (obviously again). idk i think it's bad but i think everything i'm writing is bad so... *shrug emoji* i hope you will enjoy it tho

Hanschen was lying on his bed, trying to write his goddamned psychology assay that he was working on for more than a week when Ernst burst in to the room. Hanschen looked up and smiled when he saw his boyfriend. “Hey.”

Ernst didn’t look happy though. Quite the opposite, actually. Ernst looked sad, almost... heartbroken. He was holding his phone, showing Hanschen a picture on the screen. Hanschen felt his lungs go numb. It was a picture of him. A picture of him kissing Bobby Maler. It looked like they were doing a little bit more than kissing though, as Bobby appeared to be pinning Hanschen to some sort of a brick wall. “Please tell me this isn’t true. Please tell me it’s photoshopped or something and that you didn’t cheat on me with Bobby Maler.”

“Where did you get that picture?” Hanschen mentally cursed himself for how weak he sounded while saying those words. 

“Bobby sent it so me. He said something about me keeping an eye on you. Please, Hanschen. Please tell me he’s just good with photoshop and that you didn’t kiss him,” Ernst looked helpless, “Please, Hanschen.”

“I promise I can explain.”

Ernst crashed on his bed. “Oh, god.”

“Please, Ernst. I... it’s not what it looks like, I promise!” Hanschen got up from his bed.

“So you didn’t make out with Bobby Maler _while we were still together_? God, I thought... I thought you said you don’t have feelings for him anymore.” A few tears were rolling down on Ernst’s face.

“I didn’t... I don’t. I love _you_ , okay?” Hanschen sat next to Ernst and wiped away his tears. Ernst tried to move away from him.

“Why, then? Why did you kiss Bobby Maler?” 

“It was for Ilse’s film project, here, watch.” Hanschen opened his phone and opened his WhatsApp conversation with Ilse. The blonde scrolled up until he found the video and tapped on it. The two watched the 5 minutes long video in silent. 

A silent “oh” was all Ernst could say after the video was over and Hanschen closed his phone. 

Hanschen sighed. “I’m so sorry you had to find out like this, but Ilse wanted to keep it private until she has to present it at the upcoming film festival.”

“Why did Bobby text me this though? Why did he tell me to keep my eyes on you?” Ernst looked at his boyfriend. 

“He’s a jerk, okay? Don’t mind him. I love _you_ , okay? You and only you.”  

Ernst kissed Hanschen lightly. “I love you too, but promise me one thing.”

“Anything, what?” Hanscehn raised an eyebrow.

“No more film projects where you have to kiss someone who isn’t me.” 


End file.
